1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical instruments, and more particularly, to a template used to facilitate injecting of insulin at specific areas of the abdomen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diabetes is a disease or disorder, which is unfortunately shared by many people both young and old. The condition is characterized by an inadequate secretion or utilization of insulin, which results in excessive amounts of sugar in the blood. In many cases, observing a strict diet can control the condition. In other more serious cases, it can only be controlled by regular injections of insulin. For those serious cases, an insulin injection must be applied daily, or in some cases, twice a day. Most people who must take insulin injections are taught to administer the injections themselves. In recent years, even relatively young children have been taught to administer their own insulin injections.
A recommended injection site for insulin is a fatty layer of the user's abdomen. Arms, legs and buttocks are not usually recommended as the absorption of insulin varies and may work too quickly if exercise is undertaken soon after injection. It is also recommended by doctors that patients change the spot of injection each time to avoid fatty lumps forming under the skin and other adverse conditions, which take four to six weeks for the tissue to repair. Therefore, users of insulin are taught to inject themselves in a different spot on the same area each time. Unfortunately, many people may forget where they gave themselves the last injection and may tend to continually give themselves injections in the same location.
Applicant is not aware of any templates to facilitate injecting of insulin at specific areas of the abdomen having the novel features of the present invention.